creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Limnophobia
Well, let me start from the beginning. I can't believe how paranoid I am, I just can't believe it. I've always been good on land and in air. I'm not afraid of the so called, monsters in my bedroom or the, monstrous creature that's about to swoop down and take you, but something else gives me goosebumps. Ever since that moment, I've never spent any time in lakes, rivers or oceans. One day when I was just about six years of age, about seven years ago, I was swimming in a large, deep lake. The waters where cold, dark and it was so hard to tell just how deep it was. The other kids at the lake feared nothing and would always swim in the lake, where I would refuse to go back to shore without someone coming over and taking me back. I would imagine things like an enormous shark about to devour me, or an enormous alligator about to drag me into the deepest part of the lake. I even saw a couple of dead, rotting fish and started sweating. My heart was pumping. I could only imagine what sort of ferocious monster could have killed the fish. But still, since then, whenever I step into even shallow parts of the ocean or lakes, I imagine some kind of diamond headed creature with flippers about to drag me into the water and kill me. I always get paranoid about the water, and refuse to swim in it. Yet there's something about lakes that catches my eye. Whenever I hear rumors about lake monster legends, I hear them saying it was some kind of log, or maybe a piece of metal, or some kind of known animal. Well I refuse, I know something is in those damned lakes. It's something we don't know of, something we can't even describe. I know they say their theories about these lake monsters, that they could be marine reptiles from the Cretaceous era. Scientists are so ignorant, so stupid. These creatures are not what we think they might be. I've seen them, they've chased me down. They hunted me down before. In the blackest waters they wait for me, waiting to devour me and rip the flesh from my bones. Luckily, I will never go into the water again. I can't believe how paranoid I was, but I can tell you one thing. "The marine reptiles are extinct." This is something else. The creatures of the deep await me, and I must heed their call, but this time, no, no this time, they don't want to snack on my flesh. They want me to live with them, yes, they love me, they think I'm one of them. But I refuse, I refuse to join them. They think I'm part of their dreaded race of monsters, but no I am a human being, aren't I? They love me, they realize, or so they think that I'm one of them, the lake monsters, the sea beasts of legend, the ones who were rumored to have taken down ships. They love me, and I am one of them. I've been roaming among these creatures. I refuse to tell you, I refuse to tell you who they are, how they came to be or what they look like. For fear that they will rip me of my flesh if I do. Maybe, just maybe, you're one of them too. But are you afraid of the water? If so, then you're one of us, they drag you down because they love you! They don't want to munch on you, they love you. What am I saying, no, they aren't real, I'm not living with them or speaking to them. They don't sing hymns to me in the black seas, no they don't exist. No, they do, they just want me to think I dream of them. We humans, we are them, we are the lake monsters! We pollute lakes. They hate us, the lake monsters. We pollute their home, and they murder us, devour us. But the truth is, isn't a shark a sea monster? They do give you the chills to be by one in the water. But these lake monsters are just the same, they give you chills. They give me chills! I think I'm going insane, I.... *sound of a splash and the munching of flesh*. Category:Mental Illness Category:Cryptids Category:Theory